toji_no_mikofandomcom-20200214-history
Advent of Calamity
Advent of Calamity (凶禍降臨) is a "super high-difficulty" PVE game mode that tests the player's expertise in organizing Main and Support Members against a formidable enemy. Mechanics Advent of Calamity maps are zero-Stamina cost maps that are unlocked by using a certain amount of an item called Spectrum Meters. Upon doing so, the particular map is unlocked for only five days from the moment of unlocking. Combat mechanics are generally unchanged except for the restriction on using Continues; like in Raid Quests, players cannot employ the help of other players in their Friend List. It is highly recommended to assemble a unit that has as many advantages against enemies to win; the enemies are a notch above Challenge difficulty, with each enemy mob having a Combat Power of above 7000 and an arsenal of various effects to deter auto-combat. Advent of Calamity Maps Tenko Manifestation Duration: July 18, 2018 - July 23, 2018 Defeating all difficulties will reward players with an Akabane Unsigned Uchigatana (Retemper), which can be restored and rejuvenated into the 3★ Okatana Shoudaikiri Mitsutada (usable by Kanami Etou, Mai Yanase, Ellen Kohagura and Yukari Origami). Clearing Insane 5 rewards players with the Set Achievement Title "Hero of the Great Tenko Suppression". Enemy Characteristics * Every 3 turns starting with the very first turn, both mobs cast two buffs on themselves, giving them the Sure Hit effect and the ability to Auto-Revive with 100% HP when the buff is active. This buff has a 4-turn cooldown. * Enemy Ougis will prioritize Frontline members, making it a must to use a formation that brings as many members to the Backline. * Mobs have a considerably high Paralyze Resist, but almost no Ougi Seal Resist. * Insane 2 enemies have the ability to inflict a strong Bleeding effect that deals 20% of the affected member's HP per turn. * Insane 3 enemies can cast a buff that greatly increases its Defense for a certain amount of turns. * One of the Insane 4 enemies can cast Taunt on itself, diverting incoming player attacks towards itself. * All mobs can inflict Bleeding, except for Insane 5 which can also inflict Ougi Seal. Unit Assembly Tips * It is recommended for players to have 4★ Main Members with at least two Base Ups and a healer Main Member for a safe Advent run. * Viable Support Members are usually those that can cure Bleeding (3★ Sakura Hamatsuka, Sakura Hamatsuka (Ninja Attire), Marie Tamaki (School Swimsuit)) or grant Bleeding Resist (Futaba Nagae, Keiko Hashi), as well as Supports with Buff Removal (Suzuka Konohana (support), Suzuka Konohana (Bride), 3★ Chinami Kamo, Chinami Kamo (Pastry Chef), Karin Miyoshi (Yuusha)), Ougi Seal, or other means of stalling enemy-beneficial effects. Equipping Amulets that give Bleeding Resist is also necessary. Kuwana Manifestation Duration: August 27, 2018 - September 1, 2018 Featured Okatana: Namazuo Toshirou Onikuma Manifestation Duration: October 1, 2018 - October 6, 2018 Featured Okatana: Ookurikara Hiromitsu Oogarasu Manifestation Duration: November 1, 2018 - November 6, 2018 Featured Okatana: Jiroutachi Tsuchikoma Manifestation Duration: December 1, 2018 - December 6, 2018 Featured Okatana: Konotegashiwa Oniyaiba Manifestation Duration: December 1, 2018 - December 6, 2018 Featured Okatana: Nikkou Ichimonji Parade of a Hundred Demons Duration: February 1, 2018 - February 19, 2018 Featured Okatana: Type-40 Sword Oomizuchi Manifestation Duration: April 1, 2018 - April 6, 2018 Featured Okatana: Murakumo Kou Nutcracker Manifestation Duration: Featured Okatana: Kitsunegasaki Clearing Insane 5 rewards players with the Set Achievement Title "Hero of the Great Tenko Suppression". Reikaku Reemergence Duration: July 1, 2019 - July 6, 2019 Featured Okatana: Ryuumon Nobuyoshi Tenko Reemergence Duration: August 1, 2019 - August 6, 2019 Category:Game Content